river side tale
by my daydream world
Summary: Much fall in a river and Robin tell a tale about Himself, Much and Will when they were younger


**Just a little idea I had hope you enjoy **

**I do not own Robin Hood**

Much walked in to camp dipping wet. The other looked at him and laughed. Much didn't find it finny.

"It's not funny" said Much but the laughter didn't go down

"What happen to you?" asked Allan laughing

"I fell into the river while washing the blows" said Much the other carry on laughed. Much turn to Will "I don't see why you're laughing you fell into the river once..."

"I was five" said Will

"And you stuck you tuoge out at me" said Much

"I was five" said Will "And you said I was three and you called me William no one ever calls me that. Not even my parents" The other laugh this time at Will.

"This sounds like a good story" said Allan sitting up looking like a small child "I for one who like to hear it" The other agree

Robin grinned to "I will tell it" Will and Much groaned "It happen about thirteen and a half years ago and it was a hot summers day and me and Much were going for a walk...

**Flashback **

"_Master were are we going?" asked Much he was eighteen and Robin was seventeen. _

"_Just for a walk" said Robin "It's too a nicer day to be stunk indoors" _

"_But it's boiling, Master" said Much _

_Robin shrugged he didn't care but then again he hardly cared about what the weather was doing. "Pass me my bow" Much did what he was told and Robin shooed two apple out of a tree with a single shoot. _

"_You can just pick the apples you know" _

"_Were would the fun be in that?" asked Robin and handed one of the apple to Much and bite into his own. _

"_How on earth I got stuck with you for my master I never know" said Much while Robin laugh. _

_There was a loud slash father up stream and the two teens looked at each other. Robin ran a head to see what had happen he saw a young boy had fallen in the river. A boy from lockary Robin had seen him arouned. The boy was trying to get out but his arms were too short and too weak to pull himself out. Robin rust over and grapped the boys arm and dragged him out. He boy painted and looked shook. Much come running over._

"_Are you okay?" asked Robin to the boy. The boy nodded still looking shook. _

"_I know who you are" said Much "Your the carpenter's son William" _

"_It's Will" said the boy Will _

"_Your Dan oldest son" said Robin how could he forgot he see Will helping Dan out a lot. Will nodded. _

"_You should be on you're way William" said Much trying to sounded grown up_

"_It's Will" said Will crossly and stunk his tough at Much _

"_Master did you see what he just did?" asked Much "He just stunk his touge at me! That is just plain rude..." Much carry on rumbaing on. _

"_Much do you want me to call you by your real name?" asked Robin looking at his friend _

"_No" said Much_

"_So called Will, Will" said Robin he looked at Will "So what are you doing out here Will? Dose your parents know?"_

"_Kind of" said Will "I was testing a fishing rode I made. I fell in. And my rod got wash away" _

"_How old are you?" asked Much "Three?"_

"_I'm Five" said Will crossly _

"_You look like a tree year old" said Much. Will stunk his tough at Much again "Master he just done it again"_

_Robin wanted to laugh but try to hold it in. A smirk was on his face. "We better get you home" said Robin. He help Will back on his feet. And the tree of them walked back to lockary _

"_Thanks for saving me" said Will _

"_No problem Will" said Robin "Just be more careful next time won't you"_

"_See you Will" said Much and Will stunk out his tough again. "Master..." Robin was laughing a ruffed Will hair. "Oh very funny" _

**End flash back**

"And that the end of the story" said Robin with a smile

Allan flung his arm around Will "Didn't know you could be so cheeky, William"

Will elbowed Allan in the side "Don't you dare"

"Much hasn't change much" said Djaq smiling she enjoyed the story and little Will sounded cute.

"Were you really that small William?" asked Allan "That you looked like a three year old? And Much getting wind up by a five year old now that is funny"

"Oh shut up" said Will and Much together.

**Hope you enjoyed and reviews are always welcome **


End file.
